mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhythm is a Virus
Rhythm is a Virus is a song sung by Lupe Toucan in "Animal School Musical". Lyrics Lupe (Speaking): Snap out of it, Jake! You've got rhythm inside you. Everyone does, even Adam. Yes, rhythm is like a virus, a terrible microorganism that takes control of your body, and once you got it, you can never get rid of it ... EVER! Jake (Speaking): I don't think I want that. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Lupe (Speaking): Too bad, you're already infected. The mambo, the tango, the merengue, the rumba, they are all in your blood. They've just been dormant until now. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Slips: Mambo. Ingrid: Tango. Windsor: Merengue. Adam: Rumba. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Lupe: Listen up, monkey guy. You'll never learn to mambo if you don't even try. You're in a jam, stuck in a slump. So, Lupe's gonna show you how to shake that rump. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Lupe: Listen up, Jakey boy. You'll never learn to tango if you play it coy. So, close your eyes and feel the beat. The music's gonna tell you when to move your feet. Hop right to it. You're not feeling it yet. Catch the fever. The tempo will infect you when you start to sweat. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Lupe: Rhythm is a virus, you can take it. Once you catch it, you will shake it. It's one germ that you'll be thankful for. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Lupe: Listen up, little monk. You'll never learn to hoof it if you act like a punk. So, stand up straight, stick out your chin. The tempo's gonna tell you when it's time to spin. It's so easy, once you've got the groove. You'll get wheezy, the cardio conditioning will help you improve. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Lupe: Rhythm is a virus, lying dormant. Like some FBI informant. It's one germ that you'll be thankful for. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo ... Tango ... Merengue ... Rumba ... Mambo, Tango, ... Merengue, Rumba ... Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Lupe: It's as easy as playing Rochambeau in no time, you're doing the mambo. Check your pulse and suck on a mango. You'll need juice for doing the tango. It's not gonna kill you like dengue. You'll just want to do the merengue. There's no need for taking a numbuh. You don't need permission to rumba. Rhythm is a virus with no aching. Once you've got it, you'll be shaking. It's one germ that you'll be thankful for. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Lupe: Rhythm is a virus, you will make it. Once you've caught it. You can shake it. It's one germ that you'll be thankful for. Windsor: Mambo. Adam: Tango. Ingrid: Merengue. Slips: Rumba. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid: Mambo, Tango, Merengue, Rumba. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Ingrid/Lupe: Rhythm is a virus! Ingrid: Ha cha cha cha cha! Gallery Listen Up Monkey Guy.png Jake Gets a Virus.png The Doctor Men.png Rhythm is a Virus.png Lupe and Beaten Jake.png Mambo Tango Merengue Rhumba.png Category:Songs Category:Animal School Musical